Tease Me If You Must, It's Against My Better Judge
by GrimmaulDee
Summary: Tired of running, Marilyn wants to settle down. Finding the town of Forks she meets the Quileute tribe and the Cullens, unfortunately they bring her back to the person she's running from. With friends and unlikely allies can Marilyn live peacefully? OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or and books in the Twilight series. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. I do own my OCs Marylin and Lacey.**

* * *

**

**Tease Me If You Must, It's Against My Better Judgement**

Chapter One

Leaves fell, dancing as they descended, swirling around a figure. Littered with pine needles, the earth gave off a light mist. It was late evening, and the skies gray. Small animals skittered across the forest, slight movements scaring them off.

A dome sat in the middle of the fast wilderness. It was a dull brown, hiding it away from sight and blending it into its surroundings. Two figures walked around the dome, revealing it to be a tent. The tent was old and in some places the poles bent in and out, morphing its original shape.

"Looks like we'll have to get a new tent." A young woman spoke. She appeared to be around nineteen to twenty. Her hair was a light brown and fell down her back in wavy curls. Her eyes were a dark burgundy, the colour of cherry wood, surrounded by long eyelashes. Above all, the most peculiar thing about this young woman was her strikingly pale skin; it was so light it almost seemed to glow. Despite the paleness light freckles dusted across her cheeks. The woman was dressed casually, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light green spring jacket over a yellow shirt.

"There's a town close by, I can smell it." The woman lifted her head and inhales deeply.

"We'll reach it sometime tomorrow, and then we can see if they have a sports supply store." The woman glanced down to her side when a loud bark replied to her statement. Beside her stood a dark brown Doberman, a white collar with a sliver tag hung from its neck.

"We'll stop by a pet store and get you some treats too. That sound good Lacey?" The dog began to wag her tail and whined in approval. The woman knelt down and brought the dog's head to her own and began to coddle her.

"Such a good girl Lacey. Good girl!" Scratching the dog behind her ears the woman stood back up. The sky was darkening, nightfall was upon them.

"We'll finish setting up camp, and then we can get some food." The woman stretched then began to walk around the forest looking for branches and twigs to start a fire. Minutes later there was a large pile of wood next to the tent and a formation of decently sized rocks to make the fire pit. The woman pulled out a lighter from her jacket pocket and started the fire. It stayed a small size for the beginning then began to grow as each flame licked at the small branches. The woman stood up and looked down at her companion.

"Stay here Lacey, I'll be back soon with food." The dog crawled forward some, attempting to say she wanted to go with her master. The woman simply stared at the dog and gave her a stern look. Lacey gave out a small bark. The woman smiled and patted Lacey's head. She then ran off away from the camp, out of sight in mere seconds.

The forest flashed by in blurs, the darkness mixing with the dark greens and browns. The woman inhaled, taking in the scents all around her. With a second inhale she found what she was looking for. To the right she travelled, following the scent that made her hunger grow. The woman stopped, in the distance a small deer grazed among several bushes. The woman tightened her muscles preparing to pounce, within seconds she was by the deer's side and had killed it quickly with the snap of its neck. Puncturing a hole in the side of its neck with a sharp nail the woman put her lips to the wound and began to drink away its blood. When she was finished, the woman licked her lips to clean away any blood that had slipped from her mouth. Any hunger that had manifested inside the woman's body was now quenched.

The woman looked down at the small deer; she then hauled it over her shoulder. Dashing between trees the woman found her way back to the campsite to find her dog lying by the fire. The woman smiled. She placed the deer on a tarp that had been previously laid out before she had left. Grabbing a bag from inside the tent she pulled out a knife and began to work towards skinning and preparing the deer. Setting aside the good meat the woman brought out a grill bar and placed it over the fire; she then threw on several pieces of the deer meat on the grill and waited for them to cook. Lacey sat down beside her, waiting anxiously for her dinner to finish. When the meat was done the woman picked it up and began to tear it into smaller pieces and placed them in a bowl.

"Dinner is served!" She slid the bowl over to the Doberman, who quickly began to engulf her meal. The woman placed the rest of the meat onto the grill, cooking it for the upcoming days it would be eaten.

By now the sky had gone pitch black. The tree tops covered most of the sky letting in random stars here and there. The night was peaceful and relaxing. There was nothing to worry about. The woman began to think about their travels. Soon they would be reaching a new town. Maybe instead of simply restocking the two of them could stay there for a while, a couple years at least. The town was after all, one of the cloudiest places around and the perfect place for her and her family. The woman glanced over at the dog, who was now lazing about the fire, warming up from the cold weather. She smiled; it was a good plan, to settle down for a while. Her mind decided, the woman stood up and began to clean up. She wrapped the rest of the dear in the tarp and carried it off, away from their camp site to give to any scavengers in the forest. When she returned she packed up all the meat placing it in a backpack and dowsed the fire, letting the coals burn and give off a low glow. She unzipped the tent opening, and threw the backpack inside then crawled in herself.

"Lacey, come on girl. It's time for bed." The dog came to her master's call and entered the tent. Inside were bags and blankets. Since the woman held no heat she could not curl up to Lacey to ensure that she was warm at night, instead she accumulated blankets and dried leaves to insulate the warmth that Lacey gave off. Lacey circled around, making herself comfortable and laid down. The woman sat in the corner of the tent, simply just there. She watched as her friend and pet drifted off to sleep.

Hours went by and all was subtle. The woman could hear the light rustling of the leaves in the wind and the footsteps of the occasional night dweller. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off, coming as close to sleep as her kind possibly could. The woman's eyes flew open. She could hear the pounding of many feet on the ground, the vibrations tickled her hands as they lay palm down on the floor of the tent. The light smell of wet fur drifted in the air. The hair on her neck began to rise, something was coming and it was not friendly. The woman quietly crawled out of the tent, allowing Lacey to continue to sleep.

Outside the temperature had dropped, the wind was cooler. The woman listened for any movements, the footsteps were coming closer. She stood in front of her tent protectively and locked her muscles in a pounce-ready pose. The scent of the footsteps grew stronger. The musky sent of wet dog filled her nose. Her face crinkled, she had smelt Lacey wet for many years, but it was never as bad as this new scent. The ground vibrated more intensely and the woman could make out slight figures behind the trees. Whipping around the trees emerged several large wolves. They were inhumanly large, the biggest the woman had ever seen and she knew that they could not have been natural wolves. A wolf as dark as pitch stepped forward; it must have been the alpha of the pack. The woman studied the group. Suddenly the black wolf changed from animal to human.

"How queer..." the woman whispered to herself. Confusion ran threw her mind. She had never encountered people such as these, were they werewolves? She thought they could only change on a full moon.

"What are you doing here vampire?" The man's voice was loud and authoritive, he was definitely the alpha. The woman kept quiet, still studying the group.

"He asked you a question leech!" Another wolf had phased but the woman had not seen which one it was.

"I'm simply camping out. I mean no harm. We'll be leaving in the morning, if you're worried about us invading your territory." The woman spoke in a soft tone, attempting to calm the angry man down.

"You're not allowed here, it's a no parasite zone!"

"My name is Marilyn, and there's no need to get upset, I did not know." The woman, Marilyn, thought about the situation.

"I'll be gone in the morning and off to the town Forks, you don't need to worry." Marilyn seemed to notice that once she said the town's name all the wolves tensed tenfold.

"I'm Sam. What business do you have with Forks?" The leader questioned wearily.

"I need to restock, and may possibly settle there for a small amount of time." Marilyn's idea was to tell them anything they could possibly ask. She did not want to cause any trouble. Again the wolves tensed with the word 'restock'.

"You cannot feed there, any harm to the citizens of Forks will result in war." Sam began to step forward. Marilyn smiled widely revealing her white teeth and small fangs.

"I'm not talking about restocking in food. My tent is broken and ruined, I'm in need of a new one." Marilyn waved her hand over to the tent then let out a small laugh. The laugh echoed through the woods, making the forest go eerily quiet once the laugh died away.

"Are you like the Cullens? Animal feeders?" Sam questioned.

"Half and half, I would say. Not particularly in the mood for any specific person." Marilyn paused. "I won't feed on anyone if that is what you're asking. Small town aren't very good for feeding off humans, besides I'm attempting my hand at 'vegetarian'." The pack was quite for a moment before the man with the temper morphed back into a wolf and ran at Marilyn.

Marilyn squinted her eyes. Her muscles tensed, she crouched down. She flashed her fangs. The wolf-man did no heed her warning. Thundering on the wolf leapt up into the air to pounce down on Marilyn and hold her down while he ripped her limb from limb. As the wolf descended the woman pushed up against its chest, knocking it away. It slid a few feet on the dusty ground. She stood up straight, squaring her shoulders. Her face became stony and dark.

"Do not attack me for no apparent reason you mongrel. I have done nothing to offend!" Marilyn whipped one hand to the side, using gestures to express her fury. The wolf stood up and prepared to launch another attack. Loud barking pulled Marilyn from her stare. She had forgotten to close the tent opening and Lacey was standing there, ready to attack.

"Lacey, back in the tent." Marilyn demanded. The dog stood its ground, and when the wolf that had attacked her began to growl she ran in front of Marilyn to defend her.

"Lacey, calm down!" Marilyn demanded once more. Lacey's growls lessened yet she stayed standing in front of Marilyn.

"Paul! Stop it, she means no harm." Sam stood in front of the wolf named Paul. Paul morphed back into his human form.

"She could be like those other vampires, the group that wanted war." Paul's face was beginning to turn red with anger. His face was scrunched up to almost no recognition.

"You're just over protective because Rachel's back, visiting from school." Their argument was becoming a bit too personal for Marilyn, even with how curious she could usually be. She decided to distract the quarrelling wolf-men.

"You said something about the 'Cullens'. Are they another vampire coven?" the question had indeed worked, it pulled Sam away from Paul so he could answer.

"Yes, the Cullens have been living here for some time; they made a pact with our tribe a long time ago." Sam didn't go into any more detail. Marilyn thought this response over than smiled.

"I would be grateful if you could bring me to them. We could possibly talk things over as to what I would need to do to stay. If that is alright by you, of course?" Sam looked back at the rest of his pack then changed into the black wolf. The process of changing was something quite strange to Marilyn, but so wonderful at the same time. Minutes passed and all Marilyn could understand was that the wolves were communicating in some telepathic way. The wolves sat in a circle, discussing what they should do while Marilyn was left out wondering. Finally the wolves moved, the wolf that was Paul and two others seemed weary. Sam transformed once again into a human.

"We'll take you to the Cullens. They will judge you whether you can stay or not." Sam morphed and waited upon Marilyn and her companion to pack and ready for the run.

Once Marilyn had finished packing up the old ten and bags she looked down at Lacey and smiled. She scooped up the dog in her arms, adjusting her so she would not be uncomfortable for the possibly long travel. Walking up to Sam, Marilyn smiled and gave a curt nod. Sam, understanding set of at a fast pace. His pack took off after him, and the vampire woman followed.

Running was exhilarating. It had been a very long time since Marilyn really ran for the sake of simply running. Any time she was required to step up her speed in travelling was to hide. Marilyn's darkened from their burgundy to charcoal. That man was nothing but trouble. He began this life of hers, this immortal and frightening life. The wolves sped up, Marilyn took quick notice and too pushed her speed to a higher level.

The woods passed and colours smeared into each other. The smells of bark, leaves, dirt, they all made the woman calm, she finally felt somewhat at home. She secured her arms, making sure that Lacey was protected and comfortable. Lacey had become her life, it revolved around the young Doberman the moment they met. In that kennel, out of all the other puppies, Marilyn chose the one that decided her shoes were the perfect toy to chew on. A smile crept on to Marilyn's face. An image of a small house with a decent back yard and plenty of toys for Lacey formed inside her mind.

The trees began to thicken and the troop bobbed in and out, like sort of bizarre dance. This continued on for a while before, in the distance, a house appeared. The house was large and quite beautiful, very stylish. Marilyn walked out from the forest and into the yard. She let down Lacey, who began to sniff around. Looking back she saw that the wolves had separated and only Sam and another was left. They hid back in the woods and transformed, dressing before stepping out and walking up to the house. Before Sam could knock, the door opened to reveal several people.


End file.
